


Living The Dream

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fatherly Advice, M/M, Pointless fluff, Rare Pair, Very contrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Sid Crosby always goes to Mario for advice, but Mario doesn't have the best advice on being a gay NHL player, so he introduces Sid to some friends of his.Literally pointless. I don't even know.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Wayne Gretzky/Jaromir Jagr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Living The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> totally inspired by this gif https://hckeytendre.tumblr.com/post/617682865687314432/hey-bro

Sid is 21 when he comes out to Mario. His parents have known since he was at Shattuck, but telling Mario is worse than telling them, Mario’s been his mentor since he came to Pittsburgh, and he’s like a father to him, but without the unconditional love that his own father has.

They’re sat down together, talking about the way the team is shaping up for the next year, the tensions in the locker room, who might not get on with whom.

“You seem like somethings bothering you kid,” Mario says softly, “You know you can tell me anything.”

Sid knows it’s time, but he can’t stop his leg from jigging up and down with nervousness, “I know,” he says softly, “It’s just not the easiest thing to say.”

“Well,” Mario sinks back in his chair, “I’m always listening.”

Sid bites his lip, “I’m gay.” Saying it doesn’t make him feel free, it makes his heart thump louder in his chest. Mario is one of the old guard, and whilst his peers might be becoming more ok with having someone queer in the locker room, he can’t see someone who played in the 90s, in the era of enforcers, when homophobia on the ice was not only tolerated but down right encouraged, being ok with this.

“Ok kid,” Mario surprises him by saying, “And that’s bothering you at the moment?”

Sid looks at him like he’s insane, “I mean, yeah.” He shakes his head, “I’m a professional athlete, I’m the face of the NHL, and I’m living a lie.”

Mario sighs, sitting forward to pat Sid on the knee, “You’re ok Sid,” he says softly, “You’re not the first queer player in the show and you won’t be the last.”

Sid frowns, “Really?”

Mario laughs, “Oh hell no,” he shakes his head, “I’m not telling you who, and I’m not even going to hint, all I’ll tell you, is that there have been players in the league who at the very least have been out to their teammates, and I’m not talking fourth line guys either.”

Sid can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Do the rest of the team know?”

Sid shrugs, “Some of the guys, Tanger, Biz, Flower.” He’s avoided telling the older guys, he can see them having more of a problem with it.

“I don’t think anyone will have a problem with it Sid,” Some days it’s like Mario can read his mind, “But if they do, you tell me, and I’ll sort it.”

“Thanks Mario, I’m probably more worried about the media to be honest.”

“I mean, everyone I knew that was that way inclined just used to hook up with other players.” Mario laughs candidly, “That way they have just as much to lose if they out you.”

Sid can’t help but join with the startled laughter, the idea that instead of being the homophobic trash-pit he thought it was, the NHL in the 90s was just full of players hooking up with each other.

\---

He and Mario don’t really talk about it again, but it’s nice knowing that Mario has his back. That is to say, he and Mario don’t really talk about it for quite a few years. He usually goes back to Pittsburgh to check on the house and things during the off season once or twice, and his first visit back finds him sat at Mario’s kitchen table, where all of their heart to hearts happen.

“What’s bothering you Sid,” Mario says softly, “You never come and say hi during the off season.”

Sid shrugs, “I can’t just want to see you?”

Mario laughs at him, “I find that highly unlikely, so tell me what’s bothering you.”

Sid hates how well Mario knows him by now, so many years of living with the older man and he’s apparently like an open book to him. “You said you knew other people in the league like me,” he says tentatively, and then clarifies, “gay people.”

“I do.” Mario nods, he’d thought that might be the case.

“I guess, was it always just people hooking up, or did you ever know anyone to have a serious relationship?”

Mario puts down his wine glass, “Is this something that could affect team dynamics Sid, because my first responsibility is to the team.”

“That’s just it,” Sid clarifies, “He’s on a different team, so it would be long distance, and that’s hard – but we really have feelings for each other.” He looks up towards Mario, “And I’ve got no idea if it could even work.”

Mario thinks for a moment, and then, completely out of the blue asks “What are you doing the second week of august, after your birthday?”

Sid shrugs, “No plans yet, probably just pre-training camp stuff.”

“Ok,” Mario grins, “You and your boy can come on a boy’s holiday with me, and some of my old friends.”

“And you think that’ll help?”

Mario shrugs, “I think they can answer your questions better than I can.”

That’s how Sid and Nate find themselves stood in Halifax airport, with plane tickets to a small Greek island and no idea who they’re meeting when they get there.

“Nervous?” Sid checks Nate lightly with his shoulder, he’d hold his hand, but the two of them could not be more noticeable where they are right now.

“I mean,” Nate shrugs, “I have no idea where we’re going or what I’m supposed to expect,” he glances nervously at Sid, “But I’m with you, so…”

Sid can’t stop the blush, “You’re too cute,” he says softly, waiting for when they’re sat in first class and he can brush his hand up against Nate’s – which isn’t the same as holding his hand, but it’s better than not touching him at all.

It’s a lengthy journey, flying out to the main island airport, and then getting a ferry over to the smaller island where they’re staying, plus a taxi up to the villa which Mario has informed Sid has a private beach and pool and is very secluded.

It’s late when they get there, and Sid almost feels bad knocking on the door when the house is clearly dark.

“Sid,” Mario opens the door with a grin, pulling Sid into his arms and kissing him, “Glad you could make it,” he turns to Nate, “And you must be Nathan – I’ve heard a good deal about you.”

He draws them inside, and then explains, “I’ve put you two in the attic room, because your young knees are going to be better at the stairs than the rest of us, we’ll have breakfast around nine, oh, and having sex loud enough for the rest of us to hear is a fineable offense.”

Sid and Nate are sporting matching bright red faces when they head up the stairs. They’re amused when they see just a double bed in the attic room, looks like Mario at least knows and accepts them, but after the long day they’ve had, Sid just pulls Nate into his arms, and they fall asleep.

It’s early when they wake up the next morning, definitely before 9am local time, but Sid has always been an early riser. Normally he’d be waking up to go for a run, but it’s the first day of their holiday, and they can always run later, so instead he wakes Nate up by smothering him in kisses.

A little later, Nate is staring up at him, utterly blissed out, “You think everyone here is queer?” He asks softly.

“Mario isn’t.” Sid answers, “Like, I feel if he was, when I came out to him the logical thing to do would have been to say ‘me too’ not ‘I also know gay dudes’”

“True,” Nate lets his hands slide down Sid’s muscled torso, “Who else do you think is here?”

“Honestly babe,” Sid presses a soft kiss to Nate’s lips, “I have no idea, there’s no way to find out except to go down for breakfast.”

There’s noise from out on the patio however, and Nate peeks out of the window to see who is there.

“Oh my god,” he whispers, turning back into the room to Sid, “That’s Joe fucking Sakic.”

Sid grins, “You gonna leave me babe?” He teases softly, “Because I would understand it.”

Nate blushes, letting Sid pull him into his arms, “My hero worship for you is way stronger than my Sakic hero worship,” he assures him with a blush, “It’s just… he’s like Avs royalty.”

Sid shrugs, he lived with Pens royalty, it made him kind of immune to it. “Let’s go down and join them for breakfast, and you can ask Sakic for his autograph.”

“I am not doing that!” Nate squeaks, pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

“Fine,” Sid laughs at him, getting dressed himself, “Then we’ll go down for breakfast and I’ll ask him on your behalf.”

“You fucking dare Sidney!” Nate lunges for him as he sprints for the door, so they end up almost falling down the stairs in an effort to beat each other to the breakfast table.

“Christ Sid,” Mario stares at him, “If you get yourself injured I am not going to be impressed.”

“Sorry Dad,” Sid teases him with a grin, before leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek, “I’m just chirping Nate.”

“Uh huh,” Mario looks them up and down, the laughing smiles, “Morning Nathan,” he says with a smile, “Let’s introduce you to some people,”

Nate sits down at the breakfast table, and has to sit on his hands to stop himself vibrating with excitement as Mario freaking Lemieux introduces him to Joe Sakic and Mark Messier.

“Fuck,” He mutters under his breath to Sid, “I am not a good enough hockey player to be sat at this table.”

Sid laughs, and clips him round the ear, “You’ll get there kiddo.”

Nate is just wondering how the hell Sid is managing not to freak out, and assuming it’s because he’s the greatest hockey player of his generation, when the greatest hockey player of all time walks out and joins them at the table.

“Morning,” Wayne grins at them all, “See your kid made it Lemieux.”

Mario rolls his eyes, ruffling Sid’s hair, “You realise this one isn’t biologically mine right?”

“It’s semantics,” Sid laughs at him, “And you know it.”

“Gretz, this is Sid and Nate,”

Nate can’t help himself, he knows he’s staring mouth agape.

“Good to see you again Wayne,” Sid sticks out his hand for a handshakes, “Please ignore Nate, he’s quite star struck today.”

“I hate you.” Nate whispers under his breath.

“Jags up yet?” Joe asks conversationally.

“He went for a run at ass o’clock this morning,” Gretzky confirms, “He’s in the shower.”

Nate wonders for a moment if his eyes get any wider if they might fall out of his skull.

“Sid,” he tugs on Sid’s t-shirt, “Freaking out.” He mutters under his breath.

Sid laughs at him, ruffling his hair, “You’ll be ok.”

So they sit around for most of the day just chilling, sitting by the pool, drinking beers, occasionally going for a swim. Sid tries to work out who’s the gay ones, from what Mario has said, but they all behave, well, exactly like hockey players. There are hugs and kisses, ass slaps and rough housing. It’s almost reassuring because if he can’t tell who the gay players are knowing there are some, and knowing he is one himself, it means that people who don’t have a clue that there even are any gay players are less likely to be able to spot him.

Still, whilst he knows Mario knows about him and Nate, and he expects Mario has told at least some of the others, there’s a difference between knowing and wanting to see, so he and Nate keep each other at arms length for most of the day.

“Mario,” Gretzky whines, “Make your rookie get us more beers,”

Mario rolls his eyes, but supposes that rookie is one step up from son, so he glances over at Sid with a shrug.

“Come give me a hand Dogg,” Sid nudges Nate.

Nate follows him into the cool interior of the kitchen, and while Sid reaches into the fridge to get the beers takes the opportunity of them being alone to slide his arms around Sid’s waist.

“Hey,” Sid turns around, putting the beers on the countertop, reaching up to twine his arms around Nate’s neck.

“Hey yourself,” Nate pulls him closer, and closes the gap between them, letting his lips slide against Sid’s.

Sid moans softly into the kiss, pressing himself hard against Nate – this is what he wanted, somewhere he could be with Nate, be like a regular couple. It’s not until Nate’s trailing kisses down the side of his neck that Sid remembers they were in the kitchen for a reason. “We should probably take the others their beers,” he pulls away sadly.

Nate huffs a soft chuckle out, “Knew I shouldn’t have come on a holiday where I’m the only horny teenager,” he chirps softly, slapping Sid on the ass.

“Ew,” Sid picks up four of the seven beer bottles, leaving the remaining three for Nate. When they head out to the poolside, Mario glances over at him, taking into account his less than perfect hair. “Took you a while kid,” he grins at him.

Sid just shrugs, “Got lost,” he lies with a smirk.

Nate on the other hand just blushes and hands over the beers.

They go out to a sweet little local restaurant for dinner, and head back as the sun is setting, it’s beautiful, and Sid wishes he could slide his hand into Nates, slide their fingers together. They can’t though, so he settles for walking side by side with him, their shoulders bumping into each other.

It’s still warm when they get back to the villa, so they all pile back out to the poolside, Sid disappears upstairs to find himself a hoody, and by the time he gets back outside, most people are settled into sun loungers.

“I’m cold,” Gretzky whinges softly, “Jags,”

Jaromir rolls his eyes, and holds his arms out, until Gretzky comes to sit between his legs, wrapping him in his arms. “Better?”

Wayne grins at him, and lets his head rest on his chest, “We’re good.”

Sid tries not to stare, he really does, but he also wants, a fierce desperate longing in the pit of his stomach. He glances over to Mario, who shrugs at him, he wants to ask Mario if it’s ok, if he can hold Nate like that, if he can have Nate that close, but he doesn’t dare.

He settles instead for moving his sun lounger so it’s right next to Nate’s, lying back down and reaching out to press his hand against Nate’s thigh. It’s dark enough that it’s probably not completely noticeable, but Nate is sliding his fingers in between his and Sid wants to die of happiness right there and then.

He doesn’t notice falling asleep, he only notices Nate nudging him awake, “Come on old man,” He chirps softly, “If you’re gonna fall asleep you should do it in bed.”

“I don’t think you can reasonably call him old,” Mario grins at Nate.

Nate shrugs back at him, “Emotionally Sid’s in his seventies,” he grins, “Plus he’ll want to run at like 6 tomorrow, so we should probably get to bed anyway.”

“Yeah,” Sid sits up, scrubbing his face with his hands, “If anyone wants to join us, we’ll go for a beach run in the morning.”

Mario laughs at him, “Nope, we’re old and retired and don’t have to do that shit anymore.”

“Speak for yourselves,” Jaromir looks over at him, “Some of us not retired yet,” he grins at Sid, “Come knock on my door before you go.”

“Hell no,” Gretzky sits up, “You can meet them in the kitchen, I’m not being woken up before sunrise because you want to go for a run.”

“Fine,” Jaromir smiles fondly down at him, “Meet downstairs, 6?”

Sid shrugs, “We’re on holiday, make it 6.30.”

“You disgust me,” Nate grumbles, but he doesn’t let go of Sid’s hand as they head inside.

The next morning finds the three of them jogging along the sand in the early dawn light. It’s beautiful, and turns out Jaromir Jagr is just as competitive as Sid and Nate, which honestly, Nate should have seen coming. They jog a few k along the beach and back, before stretching out on the private area of the beach.

“So,” Sid says softly, turning to Jaromir, “You and The Great One huh?”

Jagr shrugs, “For many years now.”

“Is it hard?”

Jagr pauses to think about that, bending deeper into his hamstring stretch, “It’s not easy,” he says eventually, “But he’s worth it.” He glances over at Sid and Nate, “We never on same team anyway, we’re used to long distance. PR make him get wife, so I not get him all the time.” He shrugs, “I think maybe for you two it might not be so bad.”

Sid nods, “I mean, at least we’ll be retiring to the same place.” He says softly, glancing over at Nate. Nate’s retirement seems lifetimes away, it is lifetimes away, but he knows it’ll be back home when it happens, they’re both too tied to home to ever leave forever.

“And he visit me often in season,” Jagr continues, “And I visit him in off season, is not perfect, but we make it work, because we have big love for a very long time.”

Sid finds himself blushing, “That’s kind of awesome.” He says softly, “Like, that you’ve loved each other for that long.”

Jagr nods, “Nearly thirty years now,” he says, “Longer than that one’s been alive,” he gestures to Nate.

Nate blushes, but grins, he’s used to being teased about being young, hanging out with Sid and his friends – at least from someone like Jaromir Jagr it actually feels like a valid chirp.

Later that night, after dinner, with Wayne cuddled up into Jaromir’s side just like the night before, Sid finds the courage to pull Nate against his side, leaning his head on Nate’s shoulder, letting Nate wrap his arm around him.

“So,” Sakic grins over at them, “Solve an argument that Mark and I have been having,”

Sid tenses a little, knowing that they’re about to ask if he and Nate are an item, and he doesn’t want to answer that question, because it’s one thing just casually leaning against Nate in a way that could be interpreted as just really cuddly friends, but it’s another thing to admit it out loud to a bunch of the greatest players the league has ever seen.

“Nate,” Joe continues, “Which player did you look up to growing up? Like who was your hockey idol?”

Nate blushes a fierce bright red, and uses the hand that isn’t wrapped around Sid to point at him.

“Seriously?” Mario can’t help but laugh, “The Kid?”

Nate blushes again, and nods, “Like, he’s a local boy, and um, I used to watch him growing up, and…” he knows he’s going to go on one of his Sid is The Best rants and honestly, only Geno likes to listen to those.

“You really are living the dream aren’t you MacKinnon?” Mario grins at him.

Nate nods meekly, he really is living the dream, he’s a professional NHL player, he’s dating the guy who not only was the player who inspired him to become a professional hockey player, but is the guy who made him realise he was gay. There are few people in the world who are living the dream more than Nathan MacKinnon is.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on tumblr @princesstillyenna


End file.
